The present invention relates generally to the field of binding assemblies and, more particularly, to an improved binding assembly for snowboards.
Over the last decade, snowboarding has become a very popular winter sport in the United States and other countries. While skiing and snowboarding are usually performed on the same slopes, they differ significantly from each other. For example, rather than having separate skis for each foot and poles for each hand, a snowboarder has both feet bound to a single, relatively wide board, and no poles are used. In addition, unlike skiing, snowboard bindings are mounted on the snowboard at a transverse angle to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard.
While it is relatively easy for snowboarders to propel themselves down a slope with both of their feet secured to the snowboard, difficulties are encountered when snowboarders attempt to traverse level ground where they cannot take advantage of gravity forces as a means of propulsion. The need for traversing level ground routinely arises when snowboarders seek to transport themselves to a chair lift to be taken to the top of a slope to begin their downhill ride.
Because snowboarders do not use poles, when maneuvering over level ground snowboarders typically must remove at least one foot from the snowboard and propel themselves along the ground in a "skateboard" fashion, i.e., the rear foot is used to push on the ground surface and propel the snowboard while the front foot remains inserted in the snowboard binding and is used to guide the path of travel of the snowboard. The ability of snowboarders to easily and safely propel themselves in "skateboard" fashion is hindered by the fact that the bindings securing the snowboarder's foot to the snowboard are typically mounted at a transverse angle to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. This results in the snowboarder's front foot being turned inwards at what may be an uncomfortable and potentially hazardous position to the snowboarder's knee and ankle should the snowboarder choose to propel the snowboard in skateboard fashion rather than disengage both feet from the snowboard before attempting to maneuver over level ground. Conversely, should the snowboarder choose to mount the binding at an angle that is safe for the "skateboard" method of ground maneuvering, the rotational position of the binding may not be satisfactory or safe for the individual snowboarder to use when riding the snowboard down a slope. Therefore, a snowboard binding assembly capable of adjusting the rotational position of the binding so that the snowboarder can quickly and easily position the binding for safe maneuvering over level ground in "skateboard" fashion and then easily readjust the binding to a "riding angle" proper for riding the snowboard down a slope, without removing the boot from the binding assembly, has been desired.